Warm me up
by Ness Vallot
Summary: LARRY STYLINSON One-Shot. Harry Styles moría por el culo de Louis Tomlinson y Lou lo sabía. Pero no lo iba a obtener tan fácilmente.


**WARM ME UP.**

Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso Louis lo tenía bien sabido, no por nada movía las caderas de esa forma al ritmo de la música. No era que Louis fuese presumido, pero sabía tan bien como casi todos los presentes que él era el dueño del culo por el cual Harry Styles iba cada sábado a ese pequeño Club. 

—Sabes que está mirándote —anunció Niall casi a gritos para que Louis lo escuchara por encima de la música, el castaño sólo le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. — ¿Hasta cuándo te harás del rogar?

—No me hago del rogar, Niall —argumentó Lou mientras dirigía su mirada al chico de rizos, esos malditos rizos siempre tan bien peinados y que lucían tan suaves y…

—Bueno, acércate.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Niall, exasperado.

—Porque no me interesa.

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Lou volvía a mirar a Harry que le sonría muy sugerente, mierda que ese tal Harry le interesaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero si se pusiera a contar a cuantos de ese club ese chico se había tirado… Bueno, sería más fácil contar a quienes no. Y Louis no quería ser uno más de su lista, si realmente Styles quería tener su trasero, bueno, no le bastaría una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

—Amigo, se nota que lo deseas a más no poder —Louis hizo caso omiso a Niall, él ya sabía perfectamente que lo deseaba, jamás había visto a un hijo de puta más perfecto en ese estúpido Club y casualmente desde el primer día Styles había preguntado por "_el chico del delicioso culo que está junto al rubio_". Pero al ver que _ese chico_ al parecer no estaba interesado se había conformado con algunos otros de por allí. Aunque claro, siempre llegaba con la vista fija en él para terminar en algún lugar con alguien más al no ver respuesta de Louis y ya que él sólo lo calentaba con sus movimientos.

—No lo tendrá tan fácil, Niall.

—Así que es eso… —murmuró el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco— será solo un polvo, Lou.

Louis no refutó más, él enloquecería tanto a Harry que el único trasero en el que iba a pensar sería en el suyo, lo haría desearlo hasta que Styles rogara por tenerlo solo para él.

Realmente no pasó mucho para que Louis lograra eso, el sábado siguiente Louis no sólo había movido las caderas como nunca, si no que había encontrado a un chico guapo por ahí y lo había besado de una forma que, sí no te ponía caliente, estabas en el lugar equivocado.

Las manos de Louis tocaban el trasero del chico de una forma despreocupada, no se sentía mal de sólo estarlo usando para calentar al chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba desde su silla, con los ojos muy abiertos, la copa en su mano y una, más que presente, erección. Al contrario de eso, Louis se sentía bien, además de que el tal Zayn Malik tampoco estaba mal, pero su objetivo era Harry y no desenfocaría su mente de eso.

La semana siguiente los sucesos se habían repetido casi de la misma manera, pero Styles ya no se había quedado en su lugar habitual, se había acercado a donde estaban Louis y Niall, y, contrario a lo que todos hubiesen pensado, Harry empezó a bailar con el rubio que no se molestó para nada, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente Styles sólo quería calentar a su amigo. El moreno tomó a Niall de la cintura y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, Louis seguía detrás de él y sintió como el trasero del ojiverde había rozado, con total desfachatez su miembro. Louis intentó no mostrar como ese simple roce lo había puesto y se apartó resignado hacía la barra, dónde ahora a él le tocó mirar como Harry se rozaba con su mejor amigo.

Maldita sea que el chico sabía moverse mejor de lo que esperaba, no es que tuviera un culo como el suyo, pero sus movimientos eran sugestivos y… _¡No, Louis, no!_ Se obligó a recordar el castaño, estaba casi a punto de ir y arrebatarlo de ahí, llevarlo a cualquier lugar y hacer que los malditos vecinos se aprendieran su nombre de tantas veces que Harry lo gritaría, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio de forma dolorosa.

Cuando al parecer Niall y Harry habían terminado de bailar, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde Louis estaba, Niall se sentó a su lado y el moreno sólo había pasado de largo, no antes de guiñarle un ojo a Louis y una sonrisa que ponía demasiado.

— ¿La pasaste bien? —cuestionó Louis a pesar de todo, Niall sonrió como idiota, según la opinión del castaño.

—No tienes idea…

Louis quiso golpearlo.

Ese sábado Louis decidió llevar el pantalón más ajustado que tenía y una playera blanca que dejaba a la vista sus numerosos tatuajes y sus marcados brazos, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a ser él el que moría porque Harry actuara de una vez y se lo llevara a la cama lo antes posible, estaba a punto incluso de ser él quien lo hiciera, pero no. Aún le quedaba un poco de cordura.

Cuando llegó con Niall, Harry ya estaba ahí sentado bebiendo de su copa, fue como si Harry los hubiese oído llegar, dirigió su mirada hacía el castaño y lo examinó por completo, Louis sonrió. Avanzó con pasos tranquilos hasta la barra, no tan lejos de donde estaba el moreno y pidió algo de beber para él y para su amigo. Cuando Louis uso la pajita fue demasiado exagerado para solo estar bebiendo de su piña colada, pero lo que quería funcionó. Harry parecía estar babeando y aunque él no supiera, su erección era hasta cierto punto dolorosa.

Niall fue el primero en irse a bailar, Louis se quedó recargado sobre la barra mirando a todos lados menos hacía Harry, sabía que el ojiverde lo miraba pero no iba a voltear. No fue hasta 20 minutos más tarde, cuando por fin Harry se levantó de su silla y fue a pedir una bebida justo a lado de Louis.

—Un vodka tonic, por favor —escuchó Louis que Harry pidió, su voz era gruesa, pero sensual, a Louis se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — ¿tú quieres algo? —Harry evidentemente se dirigía hacia él, Lou le dirigió una rápida mirada y negó con la cabeza, el moreno sonrió— ¿Acaso estás nervioso? —Louis lo miró con una ceja levanta, armándose de valor.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—No lo sé, tal vez… Yo te pongo nervioso. —Louis soltó un bufido a pesar de todo.

—No lo haces.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de beber de su vodka. — ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Adelante. —Harry se sentó a lado de Louis sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el ojiazul seguía evitándola.

—Sigo pensando que te pongo nervioso…

— ¿Por qué lo harías? —cuestionó Louis ahora, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y con una mirada más segura.

—Porque sabes lo que quiero. —respondió Harry con tranquilidad, como si hablaran sobre el clima. Sí a Louis le sorprendió la respuesta tan directa, no lo demostró, incluso sonrió de manera insinuante.

— ¿Lo sé? —Harry asintió, Louis se relamió los labios y Harry tuvo el impulso de besarlo. Hasta ahora reparaba que deseaba mucho más que sólo el trasero de Louis Tomlinson.

—Y sé que quieres lo mismo.

— ¡No me digas! —Louis soltó una carcajada y Harry alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿O no?

Louis pudo sentir el aliento de Harry chocar contra su rostro, podía sentir el olor del alcohol junto con el delicioso aroma que el mismo chico desprendía, vio sus ojos mucho más de cerca, eran aún más verdes y mucho más penetrantes, su sonrisa… ¡No! Por todo lo que es sagrado, sus labios… Estaban increíblemente rojos, como si alguien los hubiera mordido y besado hasta el cansancio, que era justamente lo que Louis moría por hacer en ese momento.

—Yo… —titubeó Louis.

—Lo sabía, te pongo nervioso —canturreó Harry con tono vencedor.

—Calentarme y ponerme nervioso son dos cosas muy distintas —aclaró Louis totalmente consciente del efecto de sus palabras, Harry lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo antes de que Louis se levantara y lo dejará ahí sólo.

Louis consiguió enseguida con quien bailar, movió sus caderas, sus brazos, su cuerpo, todo de una manera que a Harry no le podía parecer más excitante. Estaba a punto de desfogar su calentura ahí mismo tan solo de ver a Louis, pero ésta vez no iba a dejar que el castaño se saliera con la suya, se acercó hasta él y lo jaló para que bailara con él y no con cualquier otro, el trasero de Louis Tomlinson sería sólo suyo, al menos por esa noche.

El ojiazul no se hizo del rogar, bailó con Harry, tan cerca que ambos sentían como sus miembros se rozaban de una forma enloquecedora, Harry se había acercado al cuello del castaño y había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que hizo que Louis jadeara por un instante e impulsara sus caderas más contra las del ojiverde. Sabían que tenían algunas miradas puestas en ellos, _¡por fin Harry Styles tenía a Louis Tomlinson para él! _Pero a Louis le importó muy poco.

—Sácame de aquí —susurró Louis en el oído de Harry, que se estremeció con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras que había deseado escuchar desde hace mucho.

Harry jaló a Louis del brazo que le dirigió una rápida mirada a Niall, el rubio sólo asintió, sabiendo claramente lo que esa mirada quería decir. Cuando salieron del Club a Louis jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que lo que Harry tenía como vehículo fuese una moto, pero no le importó demasiado, Harry le extendió un casco que el castaño se puso sin chistar. Se subió a la moto y se abrazó con fuerza al torso de Harry, el viento en la cara se sentía bien, y estar tan cerca del moreno aún más, sin pensarlo dos veces bajó su mano por el abdomen del chico y la coló por debajo de la playera, mientras sentía con claridad como el chico se tensaba bajo su toque.

—Si quieres que lleguemos vivos mejor deja de calentarme más —pidió Harry en voz alta, Louis soltó una pequeña carcajada y detuvo las caricias sobre el abdomen de Harry pero no retiró su mano.

La casa de Harry estaba relativamente cerca, cuando entraron Harry se quitó su chaqueta y la botó sobre el sofá, Louis se dio un momento para observar la sala y el comedor, pero se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes brazos que lo habían atraído hacía él.

Harry no esperó demasiado antes de apoderarse de los labios de Louis, sabían un millón de veces mejor a lo que había fantaseado, y se movían a un ritmo que sólo provocaba más, su lengua delineó el labio inferior de Louis y el castaño captó enseguida lo que Harry quería, así que entreabrió un poco su boca para darle paso a esa lengua ansiosa que empezó a jugar con la suya rápidamente. Harry casi arrancó la playera que cubría el torso de Louis antes de que quedara sobre el piso. El moreno observó por un segundo los tatuajes del chico y lo bien que lucía antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra él. Ahora Louis fue el que quitó la playera de Harry que también había quedado en el suelo, ahora es que podía observar que el ojiverde también tenía bastantes tatuajes, incluso más que él, algo que jamás había podido apreciar ya que siempre llevaba una chaqueta que lo cubría.

—Ven… —pidió Harry con urgencia mientras jalaba a Louis del borde de su pantalón hacía un pasillo, no le tomó mucho tiempo adivinar que lo llevaba a su habitación, enseguida que Harry abrió la puerta Louis lo botó sobre la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

—Y pensabas que me ponías nervioso… —murmuró Louis antes de volver a besar a Harry, esta vez fue él quien exploró la boca del moreno, mordiendo sus labios y besándolos con fuerza, lentamente bajó sus manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón del ojiverde y la bajó con facilidad, tiró de ellos con fuerza y quedaron en el suelo, ahora Harry solo estaba en bóxers y su erección era más obvia que nunca, Louis alzó una ceja al verla y Harry se sonrojó, el ojiazul pensó que se veía adorable de esa forma. Con lentitud Louis deslizó también la ropa interior de Harry, dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante él, lo cual excitó a Louis incluso más.

Con un rápido movimiento de piernas y brazos fue Louis el que quedó atrapado debajo del cuerpo del moreno, dejando en claro quién tendría el control esa noche. Harry hizo todo mucho más rápido y pronto Louis quedó en las mismas condiciones que él. El ojiazul sonrió cuando vio a Harry casi babear ante él, el moreno se inclinó para saborear los labios de Lou una vez más.

—Date vuelta. —pidió Harry con la voz más enronquecida que Louis le había oído por la excitación. Louis obedeció y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, demasiada al parecer de Harry, aunque eso le permitió tener una perfecta vista de toda la extensión del culo de Louis, maldita sea que era perfecto.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a besar y morder la espalda de Louis que se estremecía debajo de él, dejando salir leves sonidos que sólo lograban enloquecer más al moreno. El castaño aferró las sábanas entre sus manos cuando Harry le dio un pequeño mordisco a una de sus nalgas.

— ¿Podrías… Podrías apurarte? —exigió Louis casi vergonzosamente, pero Harry no dijo nada, se estiró a uno de sus cajones y sacó un pequeño tubo junto con un preservativo.

—Vaya, Tomlinson… Que desesperado —se burló Harry después de todo mientras abría el condón y se lo colocaba, la sensación de anticipación ya lo sobrellevaba. Destapó el pequeño tubo y aplicó una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre la entrada de Louis que se estremeció aún más y alzó las caderas de forma anhelante, Harry no pudo encontrar esa vista más caliente. No esperó mucho antes de introducirse en él, primero con cuidado, después con un poco más de fuerza. Al ver que Louis no ponía resistencia comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

—Harry… más… rápido —pidió Louis acompañado de un fuerte grito, Harry había movido sus caderas de una forma que casi lo hace correrse en ese instante, sabía que había rozado su próstata y que si seguía así pronto terminaría.

Harry no se quedaba atrás, no podía apartar la mirada del trasero de Louis, que acompañaba sus movimientos apenas perceptiblemente pero de una forma malditamente sensual, era tan caliente que sabía que no aguantaría más, se agachó para morder suavemente la espalda de Lou y pasó su brazo por enfrente hasta que atrapó la erección del castaño, se sentía dura y caliente. Comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza a la velocidad y ritmo de sus propias embestidas. Los jadeos inundaban la habitación y la forma en como suavemente murmuraban los nombres el uno del otro. Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más antes de que ambos estallaran con un gran jadeo al mismo tiempo.

Louis se dejó caer sobre la cama, y Harry sobre la espalda de Louis aun con la sensación del orgasmo sobrellevándolos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que Harry se levantara y se colocara a lado de Louis.

—Definitivamente uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida —murmuró Harry pasando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y Louis soltó una risita.

—Vamos, Styles. Admite que fue el mejor —bromeó Louis mientras se ponía en pie — ¿el baño? —el moreno le señaló una puerta justo en frente de la cama y Louis se levantó, Harry no perdió de vista ni un segundo el trasero del ojiazul.

— ¿Acaso para ti fue el mejor? —alcanzó a oír Louis hasta el baño y sonrió para sí.

—No estuvo mal…

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es lo único que obtendré? —se quejó Harry cuando el castaño regresó a la cama.

—Por ahora sí —Louis se inclinó y le dio un beso a Harry sobre sus rizos, apenas ahora era consciente de que realmente eran suaves.

— ¿Eso promete que habrá más? —Harry había sonado más esperanzado de lo que pretendía y eso enseguida lo hizo sonrojar, Louis sonrió de todas formas.

—Si es que no me pones nervioso…

—Oh vamos, calentar y poner nervioso son dos cosas muy distintas, Lou.

Harry sonrió y Louis le regreso la sonrisa, se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Asegúrate de calentarme para la próxima, entonces.

—Lo haré —prometió Harry, esperando que el culo de Louis no fuera suyo sólo por esa noche.


End file.
